The Sacred Randomized Stones
by killerpokeball97
Summary: Join Erika the Pirate and his Female Mage Knight Seth in this Oneshot Crackfic adventure where they are trying to make it to border Mulan without any screw ups. all the while, Seth is having trouble with her Thunder Tome. This is what Happens if I play Randomized Fire Emblem too much...


**Killer: Hello, I hope you'll enjoy this one shot on Fire Emblem 8 It's just a little something random I thought up while playing a randomized version of Fire emblem 8. You can look up the Randomizer yourself and try it out, if the genders of the characters are wrong, then it's because they are of a cross gendered class. Meaning a female character is a male class and a male character is a Female class, the story dialog doesn't change, just the story pronunciation.**

 **Edit: If this story gets more review's, I'll consider changing it from a one shot to a full fledged crackfic.**

* * *

 _The universe is random_

 _not everything turns out the way it wants to_

 _Here's the story of one of them..._

 _Sacred Stones...Randomized_

* * *

"YOU MAJESTY!" shouted a Recruit who ran to the throne room.

"The castle walls have fallen! Grado troops are coming in!What will we do?!"

"...What else can we do? Order the men to lay down everything we have!" commanded Fado.

"Father?" Erika asked looking worried while brandishing his axes and adjusting her sea bandana.

"Erika, are you still wearing that bracelet I gave you?" asked Fado.

"Yes, I have it right here!" said Erika showing it.

"Good." he said before turning to the Female Mage Knight next to Erika, "Seth! Take My daughter and flee from the castle."

"yes, your madjesty!" she said as she Started to carry Erika.

"But father-" said Erika before he was silenced by Fado. Seth along with a Female Lord ran out of the castle, just as Grado's troops crowded inside of it, a necromancer and a Maelduin entered the throne room.

* * *

 **Outside of the castle**

"Franz, Go to Frelia and bring word of what's happened, There's a chance we won't be noticed if only one person runs and gives warning." said Seth adjusting her sleeves.

"Yes Sir!" said Franz as he ran away.

"We should head to border mulan and then-watch out!" shouted Seth as an Elder Bael and two Wyvern Nights flew/crawled in.

"Well Well Well, Hello there, That girl you have with you, she's the princess of Renais is she not?' asked the Elder Bael.

"Y-Yes I'm princess-" said Erika before Seth got in the way.

"Stop right there, you will NOT take the Princess!" said Seth intitiating a battle.

"Oh ho, a little flea dares to get in my way? I am Valter, the Moonstone of the Grado army and you're just a corpse who doesn't know he's walking.

Seth used the thunder tome but it missed, Valter crawled on up and attacked with his sharp claws.

"GAH!" he shouted, "Not here!" he shouted again before grabbing Erika and fleeing.

"He's injured, yet he continues to move, I'll enjoy the hunt." chuckled Valter.

* * *

 **Near Border Mulan...**

"Seth, you are injured!" said Erika as he panicked a bit.

"Not to worry, it's only a scratch." said Seth looking at her HP.

"Just take this Rapier and fight." said Seth handing the Pirate a Rapier which is unusable to him. That was when an enemy Pupil appeared along with 2 fighters.

"There she is! Take out the stragglers!"shouted the Pupil named O'Neill

Erika went forward and attacked with his axes, it was a critical taking away the fighters HP before it died. Erika gained 70 exp before her turn ended, Seth used her turn to heal herself with a vulnerary.

When it was the enemies turn, the other fighter went and attacked Erika, damaging him and taking away 10 HP, Erika counter attacked with a critical. the Fighter died and Erika gained another 70 exp, he leveled up, when he did his strength increased by one, his defense increased by one, speed increased by one, and resistance increased by one.

"Grr, What are you idiots waiting for? she's only a wretched lordling." shouted O'Neill.

Erika took his turn to move, he moved into the forest and ended his turn. Seth took her turn to get closer to Erika before ending his turn. O'Neill went up to Erika and attacked him from a distance but missed.

Seth used her turn to go up and perform a critial attack on O'Neill, it hit...Seth causing her to get defeated since the thunder tome had the devil trait.

"My Apologies, I MUST withdrawl." said Seth as she dissapeared from the map.

Erika went up to O'Neill then performed anotehr critical on him, killing him. "Dahm it." said O'Neill before he died.

"Princess, are you injured?" asked Seth.

"What? oh no, I'm fine...Fine! L-Let's just continue." said Erika.

"Very well." said Seth not wanting to dwelve into painful matters.

They continued their way to border Mulan...Well Erika did anyway.

* * *

 **Hope this one shot was ok.**

 **This was on the rom I was playing on after I randomized it, some of the characters ended up cross gendered and the traits were randomized, Hence why the thunder tome in this story killed Seth because of it's devil trait which belonged to the Devil Axe. Hope you all found it humorous.**


End file.
